Lakeside Surprises
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: What's not to love about a summer day when it's spent with the one you love? Charles and Elsie are about to discover the pleasures of a July afternoon lakeside picnic.


**Lakeside Surprises**

**A/N:** This was inspired by a need for some romance for our dear Chelsie couple. The latter part of the story gets a tad racy, hence the rating. We hope you will enjoy.

**Rating: M**

Charles Carson never thought of himself as a romantic, though in hindsight there was no other way to describe his actions. Then again, the only explanation he had for his behavior was that he was in love … desperately, deeply in love, and it wasn't often that he was given the chance to show it or even to prove it. This, however was not going to be one of those days he let slip through his fingers, a day where he chose work and duty over love and a bit of romance.

It wasn't her birthday, or his. No holiday laid claim to the date on his calendar. It wasn't even the anniversary of the day they realized they were more than friends or shared their first kiss. No, it was a simple day in July. Correction: not a simple day in July. It was a beautiful, summer day in July, a day to be spent outdoors with the one he loved.

From the moment he opened his eyes, Charles started putting his plan into action. He had worked hard to ensure that everything went according to his grand design, and he smiled as he opened the back door and breathed in the fresh morning air. Even the weather was cooperating and convincing all of nature to lend a hand in making this a truly special day. There were fresh, full blooms on the rose bush, suitable for picking. There were birds singing in the trees, offering up their sweetest song to the day. The sky, he noticed, was the color of Elsie's eyes when she laughed, and a gentle breeze was stirring the trees, giving just enough movement to the air to cool the skin once the temperatures rose.

Closing the door lest he be seen and questions were asked far too early in the day, Charles took a deep breath and released it slowly before walking to Elsie's pantry and knocking lightly on her door.

"Going into town this afternoon," he asked, poking his head in and waiting for her to invite him further into the room.

"Yes, I thought I might. I was going to see if you needed anything, perhaps see if you wanted to walk with me. It's a lovely day and we might take a more leisurely stroll home later this afternoon."

"I was going to suggest the same thing, though you know how those afternoon storms have been lately. Why don't we head out early? I'm sure the house can run itself, especially since there's hardly anyone here to notice if we're gone a little longer than usual. And if it starts to rain later, we can be home long before the heavens open up and drench us to the bone."

Elsie Hughes clapped her hand over her mouth in mock shock. "Mr. Carson! Are you suggesting that we bend the rules a little today for a bit of frivolity while leaving the staff to their own nefarious devices?"

A simple grin and a sly nod of his head was the only answer she received to her question.

"Then, might I ask, when would you care to leave?"

His plan was falling into place easier than he ever expected, and it made his heart sing. "Let's get them through most of the morning routine then we can leave soon after. If we play our cards just right, we can spend more time than usual in the village and take a slower pace home. How's that sound?"

She stood from her chair and walked past him to close the door before wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him down for a soft, sensual kiss. "Divine. Better than divine if you promise to take advantage of having me all to yourself this afternoon."

"Dear Lady! A gentleman, such as myself, would never presume to know how a woman's mind works, but I do flatter myself in thinking that we are of the same mind today." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, a kiss filled with excitement and promise for what he knew was in store for their afternoon. "And now, Mrs. Hughes, I must bid you a good morning for a short while. I want to get the lads started on their morning duties and give them some guidance for their afternoon chores. I suggest you wait a moment or two and then follow suit."

She gave him a questioning look which caused him to grin. "Your hair is a little mussed and your cheeks have a healthy glow about them."

Instinctively, Elsie touched the back of her hair and then her cheek. "You're one to talk. Seems your tie is askew and your hair, just at the nape of your neck, is a little out of place." Her arm snaked over his shoulder and her fingers slid into his hair, roughing it a little before lovingly smoothing it down once more. "There, much better, Mr. Carson. You are, once more, the presentable butler of Downton Abbey."

Once he was satisfied that everything was running smoothly, Charles slipped quietly out the front door of the house and around the side to the gardens. There, he clipped a few of the prettier roses and several of the more colorful flowers to make Elsie a stunning bouquet. He had managed to procure a pretty piece of ribbon from one of the sewing boxes and he fussed and fumbled with tying it around the flowers until he was pleased with his efforts. After a quick trip to the stables with his little present, then a stop by his room to change into more suitable attire for the occasion, Charles made his way to Elsie's sitting room, hoping she would be ready to go.

"I was beginning to think you'd gone off the idea of walking into town with me this afternoon," she teased. "I went upstairs to change a half hour ago, but when I stopped by your pantry, you were nowhere to be found and one of the lads said they thought they'd seen you heading to the stables. Silly boys!"

He offered her his best smile and his arm as he ushered her out the back door on the way into town, avoiding her comment altogether in case he let something slip.

The conversation was easy and the silences were comfortable as Charles set a leisurely pace along the well-worn path. It wasn't until they reached the fork in the road that his plan began to unfold.

"Let's take the long way into town today, Elsie. We don't have anywhere to be at a certain time, and it'll be nice to walk along the lake. We can see how the bank looks and maybe plan a picnic towards the end of summer."

She looked at him for a moment but squashed her concerns about getting her good shoes muddy since it has rained quite a bit recently. Deciding quickly that her shoes could be cleaned if necessary and wanting the chance to see the lake herself, she took his hand in hers and winked. "Lead the way, Charles. I'll follow you anywhere you want to take me … as long as it's not back to Downton for the rest of the afternoon."

"Quite the contrary, lass. I can't even promise to have you home before the first star appears tonight, but what I can promise you is that you'll be safe and well cared for in my company."

"Then I can't ask for anything more, my kind sir."

The walk from the fork in the road to the lake took longer than Charles remembered. Either that or he was merely anxious to see Elsie's face as his plan was revealed. He hoped she wouldn't mind the diversion and that all his efforts were not in vain. When they neared the clearing, he started humming a lovely melody, letting his voice carry softly on the breeze surrounding them and caressing her ears and her heart.

Just as he had requested, the little canoe was anchored on the bank and he could just make out the curve of the handle on the picnic basket sticking up from the middle of it. He stopped Elsie before she was able to truly see much more than that. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of planning a little surprise for today. Trust me," he asked, indicating that she should cover her eyes. She nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly. "No peeking, now, or I won't get to see the expression on your sweet face." She laughed and allowed him to lead her to the edge of the lake, her shoes and dress the last things on her mind.

"Stand still a moment," he warned her before darting to the canoe and removing the flowers then returning to her side. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered ever so softly. "Open your eyes, Elsie."

Slowly, she did as he asked and a small gasp of excitement and wonder slipped past her lips. She turned to face him and was further astonished to see him standing there with the prettiest bunch of flowers she'd ever received. "All this … for me?"

"For us. I hope you don't mind." He handed her the flower and leaned in to steal a warm, tender kiss. "We work so hard all year long and rarely get any time to enjoy the simple things in life. Today, we aren't the housekeeper and butler at Downton Abbey. Today, we are Charles and Elsie … two people who happen to love each other very much." He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her over to the canoe. "Your canoe and picnic await, m'lady."

Tears of joy and surprise filled her eyes as she looked up into his brown eyes. "Charles Carson, this has to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I will remember this moment for the rest of my life."

"Let's not go counting me out just yet, love. This is only the beginning, you see. I have a few more surprises in store for you, though you'll have to wait as they are slowly revealed."

Charles helped her into the canoe and waited until she was comfortably settled. He'd taken the liberty of borrowing a parasol from her ladyship's room, and he carefully opened it before handing it to Elsie with a slight bow. "To protect the beautiful lady's fair complexion whilst we are on the water this afternoon." The last thing he would ever want would be for Elsie to suffer from sunburn because of his lack of attention to even the smallest detail.

Elsie laughed and gratefully accepted the bright blue parasol and gave him a genteel nod of her head. "I don't know how you managed to pull this off, but I am truly flattered and amazed, not to mention overwhelmed that you would go to such great lengths for me."

"The stable boys were a lot of help," he said, sitting down and starting to paddle out onto the lake. "I gave them a shilling for bringing the flowers, the parasol, and the basket down here for me this morning and they'll get another shilling when I see that they've done as I asked this afternoon." He couldn't help but stare at his Scottish beauty as he used the oars to glide them easily along the lake.

"You shouldn't have spent your money on me, Charles. I don't need fancy outings to know that you love me."

"I know you don't, which is all the more reason why I wanted to give you a fancy outing, Elsie, love. If I can't spend my money on you and doing nice things for you, then what sort of suitor would I be? It makes me happy to see you smile, and that smile you gave me a few moments ago was worth more than money to me." He stopped rowing for a moment and slowly closed the distance between them, careful not to tip them over into the water.

His lips were so very soft against hers … and warm. A wave of pleasure started at her lips and traveled down her spine, settling in all the most delicious places, until the last threads of excitement reached the tips of her toes. She threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him close as her lips parted, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Much to her delight, and his, he needed no further prompting and his tongue slipped past her lips to gently stroke hers, caressing the roof of her mouth and eliciting the most arousing moans he'd ever heard from her. He pulled back a little breathless and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'd better get us to shore before I kiss you again. The last thing I want to do is to tip us over and ruin the day."

"Charles, I could fall into the mud and ruin my best dress, hat, and shoes and this day would not be ruined. But, I agree. Let's get on shore so we can continue without fear of taking an unexpected swim. That might be a bit hard to explain."

He guided the little canoe to the opposite side of the lake near a cluster of trees. He'd scoped out the location when he'd gone fishing with some of the lads and immediately knew this would be the perfect spot for a secluded picnic with Elsie. It was close enough that they could reach the spot with relative ease yet far removed from prying eyes which might wander to the lake.

"Here we are, love. Our very own little hideaway, at least for the afternoon." He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her effortlessly from the canoe then drawing her flush against him as he kissed her once more.

He made short work of retrieving the basket and unpacking the blanket, spreading it out on the ground then helping her get settled before joining her. "Nothing too fancy, I'm afraid. Some sandwiches, cheese, some fruit, and a bottle of wine. I hope you aren't too disappointed."

Elsie moved the food out of the way and stretched out on the blanket, her face turned to the sky and her eyes closed. "How could you even think that, Charles? Everything … from the walk to the canoe ride, to the picnic … it's something out of a novel, something most women only dream of happening. Rarely do they get the opportunity to live that dream." She ran her hand up his back and pulled him down to lounge with her on the blanket. She guided his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching the nape of his neck with her fingertips.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against her, his arm protectively around her waist, as they snuggled together on the blanket, the food forgotten for the moment. The feel of her body pressed so closely to his, her soft fingers threading through his hair and lightly tickling his neck, the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed deeply … it was too much for him to take. He shifted gently until his face was hovering just above hers.

"I love you so much, Elsie. I lie awake at night thinking of you, wondering if you're asleep and dreaming of me or awake and wondering what I'm doing."

"Oh, love, I do. I imagine your face relaxed in sleep, a small smile curling about your lips." She closed the distance between them to kiss him lightly, nibbling seductively on his bottom lip. "I often fantasize about slipping from my room and into yours, seeing you sleeping. Your hair is untidy and your breaths deep, lips parted just a little." She rolled him onto his back and stretched her upper body across his, continuing to place little nips and kisses along his neck up to his ear. Her voice is low and with a more pronounced accent than he has ever heard her use before as she continues to describe her fantasy. "I quietly slip into your bed, beneath your covers, and you begin to stir, but not enough to wake just yet." She began to unbutton his shirt, slipping her hand inside to rub his chest through his undershirt. "I whisper your name softly … _Charles_ … and you mumble my name groggily in your sleep. I smile, knowing you're thinking of me and only me." She covers his lips with hers in a heated kiss as she shifts her body on top of his. "Finally, I slide my hand down your body until I'm touching you, caressing you though your pyjama trousers. I feel you stiffen beneath my touch and you moan, your hips rising a little from the bed. I feel a bit of pride, knowing it's my touch making you feel so alive, so excited so I begin to use firmer strokes in the hopes that you'll wake before much longer. I am rewarded for my efforts." She pushed his shirt from his body and drew his undershirt over his head, leaving his chest exposed to the sun and her lips, her fingertips leaving tiny fires in their wake. She pauses at his nipple, swirling her tongue over it to soothe it after a little nip, causing him to moan so deeply that it rumbles through her body and straight to her core. "Your eyes open and even in the darkness I can see the pure desire you feel for me. I know it won't be long now as I slip my hand past the last barrier and take you in my warm, soft hand, letting my fingertips ghost over the tip then lightly down the side before making the journey again."

"Elsie! Woman … you're driving … me mad!" His hand clenched in the blanket, trying to regain some sense of composure beneath her skilled touch.

"But Charles," she purred into his ear, "don't you want to know how my fantasy ends?"

He nodded his head with vigor. "But, I want you to show me. Please, Elsie, I need you to show me."

She smiled triumphantly, straddling his hips as she sat up. "I could use a little help with my dress and corset, unless of course you have another fantasy in mind?"

His hands made short work of the fastenings on her dress and corset, pushing them down and off her body until her porcelain skin exposed to his eyes and the sun's rays. "God, Elsie, you're beautiful," he said before closing his lips around one of her rosy peaks, eliciting the most delicious moan he'd ever heard. His hands reverently touched her body, drawing her close and caressing her with his firm but gentle hands. He took his time, wanting to commit every bit of her to memory, a memory he would think on later when he was forced to slip beneath his cold sheets … alone.

Elsie was not one to be deterred, though. As he explored her body, she too found new pleasure points on his body, places she never would have dreamed could cause him to gasp, cause him to twitch beneath her. Each and every new spot, she cataloged to memory, hoping to have more chances to use that knowledge, to bring them both exquisite pleasure.

Reluctantly, she moved off of him, shifting to his side to lean down and kiss him hard on the lips. Her hand ran firmly over the front of his trousers, admiring the way he felt beneath her hand. His hips bucked slightly and she smiled against his lips. "Someone's a bit excited, I'd say. Shall we even the score a little? You seem to be overdressed for this particular picnic." She kissed her way down his torso, following the little trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers. She made quick work of the buttons, though making sure she brushed her knuckles across him at every opportunity, exciting him even further until she was able to slip her hand inside, touching his soft skin with her warm hand for the first time that afternoon.

He inhaled sharply at the exquisite feeling and he gripped her wrist to still her movements, lest the moment end much too soon. "Together, Elsie … please."

"Together," she replied, her breath warm and tempting. She shifted her body until she was on top of him once more, joining them without any warning or preamble, taking him fully into her and setting a slow but steady pace until they both were spent.

When coherent thoughts returned, Charles drew his coat over as much of Elsie's body as he could, shielding her from the sun and breeze. "You, woman, are far better than any fantasy I could ever imagine. You are the only one in my dreams, but having you here, against me like this with nothing between us … this is beyond comparison."

She tilted her head up to look at him and smiled, her eyes still dark with desire. "And you, Mr. Carson, have such a way with words and romance. The flowers, the picnic, the canoe … I am truly spoiled beyond my wildest dreams. And then to be ravished in broad daylight … you make me a wanton woman. I could grow easily accustomed to excursions like this with you … easily, though I'd not regret a single one, I can assure you of that."

After cuddling for a little while longer, Elsie shifted gently off of him and began to dress. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished. I worked up quite the appetite."

He chuckled as he, too, pulled on his clothes and prepared a plate of food for her while watching her finish dressing. "Even putting your clothes _on,_ you are incredibly beautiful."

She blushed and thanked him for the compliment, tucking into her food with vigor.

After they finished their lunch and had everything packed away, Charles helped Elsie back into the canoe and navigated them back safely to the opposite shore. After jumping effortlessly from the little vessel, he secured the canoe and once more helped her to the shore.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, then hugged him tightly for a long minute. "Thank you so much for a wonderful afternoon. I never imagined that when we left this afternoon, we'd be spending it like this."

"Don't write off the day just yet. We still have to make it home."

Elsie took her flowers and looped her arm through his, allowing him to guide her back to the main path. She assumed they would be walking back to Downton, back to their routine, back to the duties that awaited them. She was surprised to see a little horse-drawn cart waiting for them.

"I wasn't sure how long we would be and I was afraid we might get caught in the rain so I arranged for one of the lads to bring down a cart from the stable after we'd left. I tried to think of everything."

Charles helped Elsie into the cart and wrapped his arm around her, using his free hand to control the horse, leading them back to the house. "Wait here for me, and I'll carry the basket inside." He handed the reins to the lad waiting by the back door, slipping him another coin for being so helpful. "There, now we can go inside. Give me the basket and you take your flowers, sweetheart."

She smiled and inhaled the scent of the roses, remembering the way she had spent the afternoon. "Come to my pantry later after dinner?"

"Of course. My evening isn't complete if I don't spend the end of my day with you."

As promised, after all the other servants had retired to their own rooms, Charles slipped down the corridor and knocked lightly on Elsie's door, not surprised when it opened almost immediately.

She was standing before him, her hair spilling down over her shoulders, softening her features, making her look years younger. A single lamp was lit in the corner of the room, casting just enough of a glow about the room to illuminate her features, showing him once more just how lucky he was to have her in his life. She had a bottle of wine waiting to be opened but none of that captured his attention the way she did, standing in front of him.

Suddenly, there was a booming clap of thunder causing Elsie to jump into his arms.

"Sssh, love, I'm here. Let's move to the settee and we can cuddle and listen to the storm outside." He sat down and drew her onto his lap, pulling a blanket over her legs and holding her tightly against him just as the heavy downpour of rain began to pelt the window. He nuzzled the side of her neck softly, his lips grazing a slow path from her ear to her jaw then turning her head to capture her lips.

"Thank you, Elsie, for a wonderful day."

"No, sweetheart, thank you. I never knew canoeing could be so much … fun."

"Hmm, let's find out just how exciting a rainstorm can be, too. Shall we?"

"I'm all yours, Mr. Carson …

**The End!**


End file.
